Last Stand
Last Stand was a guild located on the RP-PVP server Defias Brotherhood (EU). Last Stand Here be our website! * www.laststand.nu Here be a list of our guild members * http://www.wowrp.com/wow/Category:Last_Stand Meet Mr Smee The wolves howled against the cool moon-lit air as the figure trudged through the eerie landscape, threatening shapes moving in the shadows of the white light, but within the man's unbeating heart, he knew that none would care to come out and stand against him. He was set to meet someone, someone with questions, and to talk could only lead to thirst, so only one place could be suggested for such a meeting. So onwards he trudged through the night, eager to get to his destination. '' ''The pub door creaked open, and a dozen hands moved to their sword hilts as the pub went quiet. Smee's wiry frame stepped through the entrance, a sneer on his lips as he spotted their anxiety. "Ah, bring it ye swabs, if any would stand against me, I'll fight ye here and now." and grinned, as he was welcomed by the other Forsaken. He slumped down in a chair beside the roaring fire with a brimming mug of ale at his side, and awaited those who would ask questions of the fighting unit known only as the Last Stand. Who are the Last Stand? We are. That is to say, the unit I fight for. The official line I guess, ye could say we be a fighting unit in the mighty Horde army. Unofficially, we be mercenaries, a band of ruthless cutthroats, miscreants and the odd good bloke who got lost on his way to the flower camp marshalled by some of the most intimidating people it has ever been my pleasure to meet. '' '''Who leads the Last Stand?' Aye, a good question, but noone does. We're a fighting unit, not some nancy tribe with a chief, or a governmental council wotsit. Ye know them things that generate a lot of paper and naught much else. There be a few though more notable ones though. Grufftoof da Dok, a troll who ye'd not as much describe as mad, moreso as bloody insane, who be the best person fer the latest in yon engineering technology, don't mess or you'll find a gizmo stealing ye internal organs. There be Elsah, a fierce wench if ever I saw one, has led us into the gaping maw of some of the fiercest creatures, and then stood up and slapped em right in the gob. Not one ye'd want to cross, for nothing causes a bad case of death than insulting the leader of a unit in battle. '' ''Another be Zo, now, don't get me wrong, I hear she be a priest of the trolls of sorts, but I wouldna want none of that hoodoo business. Priests talk to gods, and you can't smack gods in the danglies, too high ye see? Thems but a few, but there be more, ye best be talking to any of the unit, and we'd steer ye right. Or wrong. Depends on how we be feeling, hah hah hah. Where is the Last Stand based? Ye not be finding us in some hoity toity guild hall mate, we be fighting folk. You'll find us wherever there be money to be made and fighting to be had. If we ain't fighting, you'll find many in the pubs, as what else is there eh? Well, I've talked enough, and it be thirsty work, so leave me be, there be enough for ye to go on, maybe you'll find some more from someone else, but I'm wastin' good drinking time. The History of the Last Stand - How It Came to Be To be added later. General Game Information Foremost we are a guild of friends. A good attitude and a “true guildspirit” is expected from our members and that in turn should apply to all people we meet in game. This is the most important trait you must have if you want to join Last Stand should you wish to. We like to have challenges and conquer those, be it PVE, PVP or RP. * We are the Last line of defence for the Horde… * We Stand together until the end… * We are one! Please take note of the following Guild Rules: We are an RP guild: - Be IC at all times in /s and /y - We prefer that our members have some form of RP story, especially when applying for membership, and RP in Azeroth is encouraged. We are a PVP guild - Being permaflagged is mandatory. - We don’t corpse-camp or grief kill, nor do we condone any of our members doing such practices. If you feel you have been griefed in some way by our members, please post such in our public forum area, and your concerns will be dealt with. We are a PVE guild - We raid extensively, and at present are battling the forces of Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye, having conquered Magtheridon, Gruul the Dragonslayer, and cleansed Karazahn of its undead taint completely. We are a guild of friends - It goes without saying that if you treat our members with respect, you will recieve it. Respect is a two way street. What you give, you receive in kind. Category:Guilds Category:Horde Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)